dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpkin World
Pumpkin World is a Flowerian Video-sharing website headquartered in Floweria City, Floweria and was founded by Jay Austin. As of 2020, over 1 billion videos has been uploaded and over 300 million channels there, while over 60 videos has been launched during the first month of its activity, it was described as "Flowerian Vidspace". The most subscribed channel in Pumpkin World is ExplosivePumpkinPie with over 104 million subscribers History Early Ages (2004-2006) In November 20, 2004, The day where Floweria Day was celebrated. Pumpkin World was created. The launch was an moderate success as it has over 60 video over its first month In 2005, HD Quality was introduced in here, and the website has an brand new layout In 2006, The Adobe Player was replaced with its own custom player Golden Ages (2006-2011) In 2006, Live streams was added on the site, making the first video-sharing website to have it so. In 2007, The fresh new layout was introduced in the site and the site created the premium subscription service called Pumpkin World Plus, which you got to pay over 3.99 dollars, The service allowed users to watch videos without ads and lets them upload videos any longer. In 2008, Pumpkin World was brought by The Fennec Company for over 250 million dollars In 2009, both 4K Ultra HD and 8K Extra HD+ was introduced in Pumpkin World and their first rewind video was uploaded here. In 2010, Pumpkin World has begun to offer paid, full episodes of various shows and movies. In 2011, you can now share videos to any social medias (Twitter, Facebook, and Reddit etc.) Modern Days (2012-present) In 2012, The Pumpkin World Plus service was taken off and everything available on it exclusively is now free to other users. In 2013, The Ratings system has been turned into the Like and Dislike system, and an brand new clear layout has been introduced once again. In 2014, a 27 year old women who worked from the website was kidnapped by an unknown man wearing a mask, nobody knows how did she get kidnapped and where is she however the police has arrived and arrested the kidnapper, making the woman safe. Jay Austin said this is one of the worst events on the Pumpkin World's history. In 2015, some hacker has hacked the website turning the homepage into a image of an smushed pumpkin with a message saying "PUMPKIN WORLD SUCKS, PLEASE GO TO YOUTUBE" however the hacker was arrested and was sentenced for 5 years and then the website was back to normal, In 2016, 16K Extreme HD++ was introduced. In 2017, Tokyo TV has filed an lawsuit against Pumpkin World against over Full Episodes of GO-GO Tamagotchi! Even some of them have Kidzone and Cartoon Network screenbug on it. However Pumpkin World has won the lawsuit, after that an new fresh and clear layout has been made once again. In 2018, Pumpkin World brought back the Ratings system In 2019, "ITS THE GRRATEST YEAR EVER" became the most disliked video on the website Travia Jau Austin was an Pumpkin Farmer and Have an Pumpkin Farm called Pumpkin World, and that is how the website was named Pumpkin World.Category:Video-sharing websites Category:2004 Category:Floweria City Category:Floweria